Some People
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Kurt wasn't sure how his audition for Nationals went, so he consults his best friend and boyfriend to see what he thinks. KLAINE!


**Some People**

"Kurt, what's this about?" Blaine chuckled as Kurt dragged him down the aisle and shoved him into against the wall. He looked around the empty auditorium, trying to find his angle.

Kurt smiled at him. "Well, I sang an audition solo for Nationals today. Mr. Schue didn't say anything and _Jesse St. Sucks_ apparently thinks that I shouldn't be singing girl songs."

Blaine blanched, scoffing. "Yes, that's what I said," Kurt continued, pushing himself up onto the stage with almost no effort at all, crossing his ankles. "Anyway, I want you're opinion on it." Blaine smiled endearingly at him, at the sweet smile revealing those pretty dimples, his skull themed outfit and how high his voice went when he was excited.

_He's just too adorable_, he thought.

"The band left for the day; what'll you do for music?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Kurt shook his head, smirking.

"It's called a CD, sweetie. Unless you want to provide the music, Mr. Warbler," he teased. Blaine smiled, blushing.

"Please," he gestured to the stage. "What are you singing?"

"'Some People' from _Gypsy_," he said proudly. Blaine's smile grew.

_Of course you are,_ he thought happily. _You're Kurt Hummel; what else would you sing?_

Kurt jumped up, grinning and pressing play on the stereo as he went.

Blaine watched him sing, boy did he watch. He watched him lick his lips, before the number started, that little wiggle before spinning around and belting those glorious notes. He laughed lightly at his interpretive dance.

_You've been hanging around me too much, darling._

He watched him kick that strong leg of his and that shoulder-shimmy he was so fond of.

"…Some people sit on their butts." Blaine sat up straighter, his heart skipping a beat, eyes growing as Kurt slapped his skull-clad backside.

"That's living for some people. For some, hum, drum people I suppose," He kicked his leg up, making it even harder for Blaine to breathe. "Well they can stay and _rot_!" He walked away with that adorable, sassy swagger. "But not Rooooooooose!" He dropped to his knees, falling flat on the stage, his arms thrown above his head.

"Oh my god!" Blaine gasped, heart pounding. Kurt sat up, smiling.

"So?" He said, gasping, the smallest sheen of sweat on his face. "What'd you think?"

It took about three seconds for Blaine to leap onto the stage, dropping to his knees and pushing Kurt back down. Kurt stared up at him, eyes wide, startled.

"You, you can stay like this comfortably?" Blaine asked quietly, hands on Kurt's shoulders. The other boy nodded.

"I, I do yoga," he squeaked. Something flashed through Blaine's eyes. Before Kurt could ask what it was, he was kissing him. The touch was soft and gentle, but Kurt could taste the lust in his kiss. He was gasping shakily, nervous.

"Shh," Blaine breathed, lips brushing against his. "Relax." He did, to say the least. He melted under Blaine's touch, feeling more like a puddle than a person. Blaine laced his fingers in Kurt's, slowly guiding his arm back above his head. His tongue slid languidly into his lips, making Kurt gasp brokenly.

"Not too far," he said. Blaine nodded.

"Of course, darling." They were kissing heatedly, the passion building between them. Kurt was lost in Blaine's lips and his smell. God, his skin…

Blaine combed his fingers through Kurt's thick hair, relishing the feel of the silky tendrils on his skin. He touched his cheeks and his neck, nearly moaning at how soft Kurt was. There was a hint of lavender and vanilla on his skin. His nose brushed his neck, breathing deep, making Kurt shiver.

"Blaine."

He kissed his neck, feeling the pale boy jerk a little beneath him in surprise.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Kurt nodded, trying to form words to speak.

"Should we be doing this here?" He managed.

"Making out?" Blaine offered. He nodded. Blaine leaned down again, going back to his neck and talking between kisses. "There's, no crime, in, making out," he said pointedly. "Besides, I think, this is, a perfect way, to show, Mr. 'St. Sucks', just how _good_, you really, are." Kurt couldn't think, and it took him a moment to process what he'd said, leaning into the amazing kisses he was getting from the dark-haired boy above him.

Once he understood he smirked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, deepening the kisses. Blaine sighed, squeezing Kurt's thigh and holding him close.

"What if someone comes in?" Kurt whispered.

"Who cares?" He challenged. He loved the way he looked right now, his pale cheeks pink, lips even pinker and swollen, chest heaving as he tried to breathe.

"I didn't know you were so flexible, darling," he whispered. Kurt simply nodded. Blaine kissed him feverishly, squeezing his waist.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt," he said softly.

"Beautiful?" Kurt squeaked. Blaine paused, looking down at him. Kurt stared right back, chest tight , eyes misted. Blaine smiled a little, incredulous. Surely he knew; how could he not?

"Yes, Kurt," he said gently. "You're beautiful."

"N-no one's ever called me that before."

"Kurt, I told you you were beautiful Prom Night," he said pointedly. Kurt shook his head.

"You kind of have to on Prom, Blaine, there's laws in place for that. I…I didn't think you meant it. Not really."

Blaine pulled him close, hid cheek pressed to his. "I meant it. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Kurt's heart thundered in his chest, unable to speak, rendered absolutely speechless. Their lips met once more, holding each other tight. Blaine kissed his cheeks and his pounding heart under his lips. Kurt held his face, guiding him back to his lips keening softly. He tangled his fingers in his heavily gelled hair, trying to contain the amount of intense want welling within him. Blaine tilted his head to get a better angle. Kurt welcomed it, suckling his bottom lip.

Blaine moaned into his kiss, returning the favor by tangling his tongue with Kurt's.

"_Oh_," he gasped, leaning up to kiss him more, propped on his elbows. Blaine allowed his lips to part in whatever way Kurt wanted, sighing and shaking a little.

They finally did break apart, each at a loss of air. "You never did tell me if you liked it or not," Kurt said, voice shaky.

"I loved it," he grinned. "The vocals were perfect. I think the choreography was the best part," he said impishly. Kurt blushed.

"Thank you," he whispered. Blaine stood, his heart stuttering when Kurt followed in one swift movement without any help. He yanked him to him, kissing him again.

"When did you get so hot?" He blurted. Kurt cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"Never mind, sweetheart," he chuckled. "Just don't change anything you're doing."

"Okay," he mumbled, still lost.

"Let's get some coffee." Kurt nodded, still drunk on Blaine's kisses.

"I should sing for you more often."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Blaine asked, serious. Kurt blushed, allowing Blaine to kiss him again.

"Porcelain!" Kurt jumped away from him, staring out at the audience.  
>Stop sucking face with the kid responsible for the BP oil spill due to the overwhelming amounts of crap in his hair before I write you up!"<p>

"Y-yes, Ms. Sylvester." He grabbed Blaine's hand and bolted out of the theatre.

"Oil spill?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it, honey."

Kurt shook his head, bringing himself back to Glee Club and Mr. Schuester's ramblings. He smiled to himself, meeting Jesse's eyes.

"See something you like?" He asked in that snot-nosed brat tone of his. I scoffed.

"Honey, if you had the afternoon I had yesterday you'd know you're a little troll compared to my man."

I sighed, closing my eyes, remembering those soft lips. I grinned to myself. I got to do it all over again tonight.

**END**


End file.
